1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a two-piece golf ball having an excellent striking feel, outstanding flying characteristics and high durability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional golf balls made by winding resilient thread have a high resilience and an excellent striking feel, but the wound balls have a serious drawback in that their durability is low.
To overcome the low durability of the wound balls, it has been proposed to use two-piece golf balls having a solid core formed by shaping a highly resilient composition into a unitary body and a cut-resisting resin layer covering the solid core. However, the proposed two-piece golf ball failed to provide the characteristics required for tournament use; namely, the proposed two-piece golf ball did not provide resilience as high as expected and did not give either a good striking feel or a good sound when struck by a golf club.